


(This Is) My Note

by RBnC



Series: Good-bye [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBnC/pseuds/RBnC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John texts Sherlock after the fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(This Is) My Note

June, 2010

Tell me this is some kind of joke - JW

Tell me you didn't jump - JW

Please answer - JW

Sherlock please - JW

July, 2010

I went back to your grave again, today - JW

August, 2010

Where are you? - JW

I'm more than a little drunk - JW

I thought you should know - JW

You are the most important person to me - JW

You changed everything - JW

You were the exception - JW

Youll always be the exception - JW

Please answer - JW

September, 2010

Saw Lestrade working a case today - JW

I think his wife's left him - JW

I hate that you've done this to me - JW

Made me observe - JW

I wish I could just see again - JW

March, 2011

It still hurts to think about you - JW

When is it going to stop hurting, Sherlock - JW

I only had to type out the first two letters and the phone knew I was talking to you - JW

Who else would I talk to? - JW

August, 2011

I write you letters all the time - JW

I don't think you'd like them very much - JW

You never did like my letters - JW

December, 2011

Mrs Hudson invited me over for Christmas dinner - JW

I told her I had plans with Harry - JW

I lied - JW

I'm sitting at your grave - JW

Talking to myself again - JW

January, 2012

Happy Birthday, Sherlock. - JW

February, 2012

My therapist says to stop texting you - JW

She says it's not healthy - JW

But you always preferred to text and I don't have a number to call - JW

March, 2012

Do you like it better where ever you are? - JW

I hate it here - JW

I tried to visit Mrs Hudson today - JW

I couldn't get past the front door - JW

So we went out for Italian food - JW

I miss eating at Angelo's with you - JW

April, 2012

I hate this - JW

Stop it - JW

Please - JW

June, 2012

Happy Anniversary, Sherlock. - JW

I miss you so much - JW

It hurts to breathe when I think about you - JW

It hasn't gotten any easier - JW

They said it'd get easier - JW

They lied - JW

October, 2012

I can't take it - JW

I miss you so much, Sherlock - JW

Please, I'm begging you - JW

Stop this - JW

Please - JW

Stop being dead - JW

January, 2013

Happy birthday, Sherlock - JW

I spent your birthday at your grave - JW

Kind of fitting - JW

Didn't celebrate or anything - JW

You always said you hated parties - JW

You said you hated people making a big deal out of your birthday - JW

Sorry for making a big deal about it - JW

March, 2013

I can't take it anymore, Sherlock. - JW

Answer this text, right now - JW

May, 2013

So I guess this is it, isn't it? - JW

I can't take another anniversary, Sherlock - JW

I just can't - JW

So this is my note - JW

Because that's what people do, isn't it? - JW

Leave a note - JW

It's funny, I don't know if I'm supposed to say goodbye or hello - JW


End file.
